


Tent, Baby

by seblaiens



Series: Seblainter Threesome 'Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boypussy, Boypussy Blaine, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, bp!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/seblaiens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like Hunter had planned on barging in on his best friends fucking. But he was already here, so why not enjoy it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tent, Baby

Being Sebastian’s boyfriend had its advantages. Next to having amazing sex almost every day of the week while they were at Dalton, Blaine also loved that Sebastian made sure that only the best was good enough for his boyfriend. That was why, instead of lying on the cold ground like the other guys, with only the barrier of a sleeping bag protecting him from the cold, Sebastian had brought a big, inflatable mattress to their first annual Warblers camping trip. Sebastian got mad any time someone would call it that, insisting that there was no such thing as the ‘first annual’, but Blaine secretly thought that Sebastian took it way too seriously.

Blaine had been at this place before. It was a beautiful place with a lot of trees and greenery, and because it was two hours away from Columbus not a lot of people came there. It was the perfect place to send a group of rowdy boys without offending any other campers. He had just finished helping Nick and Jeff set up their tent when he saw Sebastian and Hunter mingling on the pier out on the lake, a few feet away from where they had set up their camp.

“I’m gonna check up on Bas and Hunter.” Blaine excused himself from the guys, walking slowly towards the lake, careful to not fall over some shrubbery. Since not a lot of people came here the place was a little overgrown and you had to watch out where you stepped. Blaine looked up from the path when he heard yelling and the sound of water splashing, seeing Hunter laugh where he had previously stood together with Sebastian. Blaine chuckled when his boyfriend came back to the surface of the lake, rubbing water out of his eyes while yelling profanities at Hunter. Hopefully Sebastian had brought a different pair of shoes, or else they would have to roast them over the fire that evening to dry them.

“Don’t kill my boyfriend, I still need him!” Blaine yelled when he came within earshot of Hunter. Hunter turned around, failing to keep track of Sebastian who seized the moment of momentary distraction and grabbed Hunter’s leg, pulling him down into the lake with Sebastian, water splashing everywhere.

Blaine smiled as he watched Hunter spitting out water when he came back to surface, immediately searching for Sebastian to dunk him. He continued to stare at them for a few seconds before breaking up their fight.

“Not to be a buzz kill, but I’m pretty sure you should both change into your swim trunks for this. I don’t want you to get sick.”

“Come on in Blaine, we could make out romantically and gross out the straight people,” Sebastian laughed at Hunter, who playfully pulled a face.

“As much as I love to make straight men uncomfortable, I’d rather keep my clothes dry.”

“You’re no fun,” Sebastian sighed, but both he and Hunter followed Blaine’s advice and slowly walked out of the lake, trying to tackle each other into the water all the way until they were on solid ground again. Blaine could only smile and roll his eyes at the best friends.

-

Sebastian and Blaine were sitting together on a log a few guys had pulled up next to their fire, a blanket thrown over them to protect them from the chilly temperature. While the day had been warm enough to swim and wear a t-shirt, the night dipped below 50 degrees, and therefore below Blaine’s acceptable temperature of sitting outside without any protection. Cold enough to warrant cuddling from his boyfriend, Blaine decided while putting his face on Sebastian’s shoulder.

“You guys are the grossest couple I’ve ever seen,” Hunter sneered as he sat next to them on the log, a half empty beer bottle in his hand.

“I hope you brought us some, too,” Blaine said, nodding his head at the alcohol.

“I’m not going to give someone as tiny as you alcohol. It feels like getting a fetus drunk.”

Sebastian snickered and Blaine quickly pinched his boyfriend’s thigh to remind him on which side he should be if he wanted to get any tonight. They hadn’t been able to have a lot of sex since spring break started, both of them not keen on convincing their parents that the other could sleep over, and it clearly showed in how physical they had been witch each other every time they were together throughout the day. Sebastian was more cuddly than usual, and Blaine practically basked in the extra attention his boyfriend was giving him, showering him with kisses and touches whenever possible.

“You don’t need beer to drink me pretty,” Sebastian said still smiling, one of his hands settling on Blaine’s inner thigh, stroking slightly over the thin fabric of his chinos. Blaine shot him a look, not knowing if Sebastian had motive behind his touch.

“Maybe I need something to keep me warm because your heart is made out of ice,” Blaine mumbled while pouting.

Sebastian laughed out loud, pressing a kiss against Blaine’s temple. “You know that’s not true. You’re my sweet little prince and I love you very much.”

The last part was whispered quietly into Blaine’s ear, Sebastian’s lips brushing against Blaine’s sensitive skin. Blaine giggled at Sebastian’s cheesy-ness, taking ahold of the hand on his inner thigh. He rolled his eyes when Sebastian pressed the hand near his cock.

“Disgusting,” Hunter said in a monotone voice, chugging his beer.

“You’re just jealous I’m getting a handjob under this blanket and you’re not.”

“Sebastian!” Blaine yelled, pulling out both of his hands from beneath the blanket. “He’s lying!”

Hunter rolled his eyes at them, standing up from the log and walking over to the other Warblers who were gathered either around Jeff and his guitar, or around the cooling box which contained all of their liquor. How exactly a bunch of underage boys had gotten that much alcohol was a mystery to Blaine. He guessed most of the Warbler’s had older siblings or parent’s that didn’t really care if some of their alcohol vanished.

“So about that handjob…”

“Not here,” Blaine said hurriedly, cocooning himself in the blanket again. “Anybody could see us.”

“Isn’t that the thrill of it? Somebody could just walk up and we’d have to pretend your hand wasn’t in my pants.”

Blaine bit his lip, trying to figure out if it was worth it. He wasn’t a prude anymore, trying out more and more risqué stuff ever since Sebastian had decided he liked public sex best. Deciding that being young and in love was really the only time he could justify jacking his boyfriend off under a blanket with their friends around, Blaine put his hand over Sebastian’s crotch, massaging him through the sweatpants he had put on after his dive in the lake.

“I knew you loved me,” Sebastian said dramatically, spreading his legs a little wider so Blaine had more access to his cock.

“If you ever tell anyone about this I will kill you.”

“Worth it.”

Blaine smiled as he let his hand glide beneath Sebastian’s pants and boxer briefs, stroking over his still limp cock. He could feel him getting harder and thick under his hand, until he could eventually wrap his hand around Sebastian’s cock and start stroking him earnestly. Some pre-come had gathered at the tip of Sebastian’s cock, making the slide of Blaine’s hand easier.

“Want me to finger you?”

“You can fuck me later, in the tent,” Blaine whispered, letting his eyes wander over each of the Warblers, trying to figure out if anyone was watching them. His eyes fell on Hunter, who raised an eyebrow at them before toasting them with the beer in his hand. Blaine felt his face heat up and quickly took his hand out of Sebastian’s pants, wiping the pre-come that was still on his hand on Sebastian’s sweatpants.

“We’re being watched,” he explained when Sebastian whined at the loss of the friction on his cock.

“Come on, baby.”

“Nope.” Blaine stood up and walked over to Nick, who was giving out the beer and was keeping everybody in check so they wouldn’t get too drunk. Sebastian watched him perplexed, his cock still throbbing and his balls hurting a little.

-

They went into their tents when the night became too cold, all of them wanting to curl into their sleeping bags and warm up so they wouldn’t catch a cold over break. Sebastian had stripped Blaine off his clothes the moment they had closed the zipper on their tent, only momentarily stopping to turn on the electric lantern Sebastian had brought to the trip.

“I want to see your face while I fuck you with everyone around,” he explained, keeping his voice to a whisper. Their tents were all set up pretty close together, after all, and while Sebastian got a thrill out of knowing everyone was around, he didn’t want to deal with the awkward stares the next day.

They crawled beneath the blanket, Sebastian’s hand finding Blaine’s clit the moment he was out of his underwear. He massaged the little nub with two of his fingers, bringing his fingers up to his mouth to wet them when he noticed Blaine wasn’t wet enough yet. He watched Blaine’s face as he closed his eyes, biting his lip and breathing deeply.

“There we go,” Sebastian said when two of his fingers slid into Blaine’s pussy, feeling him getting wet around him. “You’re so fucking hot, Blaine.”

Blaine licked his lips before pressing them against Sebastian’s, his fingers momentarily slowing before picking up their speed again, pressing into Blaine, hard. Blaine could feel Sebastian’s fingers curling up towards his front, pressing against that spot Blaine loved so much.

“I’m ready, come on,” Blaine whispered, spreading his legs wider so Sebastian could slip between them.

His breathing was labored, hot, wet puffs of air hitting Sebastian’s temple. Blaine could feel Sebastian’s cock pressing against his hole, the anticipation of feeling Sebastian’s slide inside of him building. It was one of his favorite feelings while having sex, maybe even his absolute favorite after having an orgasm and Sebastian eating him out.

“Please, Sebastian,” Blaine whimpered, putting his legs around his boyfriend’s waist to pull them closer together, “fuck me already.”

“Fuck,” Sebastian whispered, rubbing the head of his cock through the folds of Blaine’s pussy, getting himself lubed up before fucking into Blaine, “you’re so fucking hot.”

“Shhhh,” Blaine hushed him when a loud moan escaped Sebastian while rubbing his cock against Blaine’s clit, “the guys can probably hear us.”

“Maybe I want them to know how wet you are for me right now.”

“I’ll tell lies about you having a tiny dick.”

“Nobody would believe that.”

Blaine laughed, trying to muffle the sounds by bringing up his hand in front of his mouth and biting down on his knuckles. Sebastian was just starting to push in, the pressure against his hole making Blaine shudder, when they heard the zipper of their tent being pulled down.

They both startled and practically jumped away from each other, pulling the blanket over them to cover their naked bodies. Sebastian rolled his eyes when Hunter’s face came into view, lit up by the weak light emitted by the lantern.

“What the fuck do you want?” Sebastian barked when Hunter closed the zipper behind himself and turned around towards them. He had his own sleeping bag tucked beneath his arm.

“Trent snores,” Hunter explained, as if it in any way explained why he though invading their tent would be a good idea, “I really don’t want to deal with that right now. I need my beauty sleep.”

“You can’t sleep here, Clarington.”

“Watch me do it.”

Hunter spread out his sleeping bag on the oversized mattress, lying down next to Sebastian and Blaine before really looking at them for the first time. His eyes widened when he took in their naked chests, realizing that the night was clearly too cold for sleeping without a shirt on.

“Wait, were you about to fuck?”

Blaine turned his back towards Hunter, burying his face against Sebastian’s front. He could feel a blush forming all over his body. He was here naked, extremely wet, sandwich between his boyfriend’s best friend and said boyfriend, and he still wanted to get banged into oblivion.

“I’m not gonna stop just because you showed up here.” Sebastian snorted before getting back on top of Blaine, spreading his boyfriend’s legs to get access to his pussy again. “I advise you to get the fuck out or you’re gonna get a live show.”

Blaine looked over at Hunter, who seemed to contemplate getting up again, before cuddling into his sleeping bag and crossing his arms behind his head.

“Still beats out listening to Trent.”

“I’m serious, Clarington, I’m about to fuck Blaine harder than you’ll ever fuck anyone ever in your entire life.”

Hunter raised his eyebrows at Sebastian, challenging him to make the first move. Blaine could feel Sebastian’s body freeze momentarily before getting back into action, his hand finding his dick to guide himself into Blaine.

“Are we really doing this?” Blaine asked, still confused by what was happening, his brain not working at full capacity since he was still so turned on. He looked up at Sebastian’s face, seeing him raise his eyebrow at him as to indicate the question if it was okay for Blaine as well. “Sure, whatever,” Blaine sighed eventually, spreading his legs more and repositioning himself more comfortably beneath Sebastian.

His erratic breathing came back when Sebastian started thrusting into him, his pussy forced to yield under the pressure of Sebastian’s cock against his walls. He could practically feel Hunter’s stares, and it turned him on more than he would ever care to admit. Mustering up all the courage Blaine had inside his body, he turned his head towards the left side of the mattress, where Hunter was lying.

 He seemed so much closer than before, their noses almost touching. Hunter had turned on his side to get a better view of his friends, admiring the way Blaine’s skin blushed while Sebastian was thrusting into him without any reservations. He licked his lips when Blaine started looking at him, blowing out a bit of cold breath that hit Blaine against his forehead.

“Stop eye fucking my boyfriend,” Sebastian growled, his gaze now on Hunter as well, “I’m not going to let you touch him in any way.”

“I think that’s for Blaine to decide. Isn’t it Blaine?” Hunter reached out his hand to stroke over Blaine’s head, smoothing down his hair that stuck out in every direction. Blaine shuddered at the contact, biting his lip to not let out a moan. He looked up at Sebastian again to make sure he hadn’t offended his boyfriend by not slapping Hunter’s hand away immediately. Sebastian’s eyes seemed to turn even greener with jealousy, and Blaine would have found it funny if he wasn’t the one sparking the competition between the best friends.

“I guess he could, uh, touch me? If that’s okay with you?” Blaine asked, trying to figure out what Sebastian was thinking.

“Later,” Sebastian said, turning his full attention towards Blaine again, “when I’m done with you.”

With that Sebastian started thrusting into Blaine again, making the mattress they were on rock with each movement of his hips. Blaine held onto Sebastian’s arms, which were positioned on either side of Blaine’s head, his fingernails digging into Sebastian’s skin. Sebastian would never admit it, but he liked it when Blaine hurt him a little when they had sex, always getting off hardest when Blaine was scratching his back or biting his lip.

Sebastian leaned down to press a kiss against Blaine’s half-opened lips, his eyes opened, staring at Hunter who started to take off his shirt and pants, exposing his toned body. Sebastian hated to admit to finding Hunter’s body attractive, but he was seriously one of the hottest students at Dalton.

“Sebastian,” Blaine whined when their lips parted again, his hands stroking from Sebastian’s arms, where his nails had left red half-circles, towards the sides of his torso, scratching roughly over the skin there, “let me ride you.”

Sebastian nodded wildly, and Blaine could have sworn Hunter moaned quietly when the blanket that had covered them was pushed down to their feet. Sebastian pulled out of him, leaving Blaine feeling empty for a few seconds before Blaine got on top of Sebastian, stroking over his cock a few times before sinking down on top of it.

“Damn, Smythe,” Hunter laughed when he saw Sebastian’s cock, “you’re a grower.”

Blaine quickly got into a rhythm on top of Sebastian, letting Sebastian thrust into him from below a few times before he bounced on top of him. They alternated like that for a few minutes, Blaine starting to massage his clit slowly to get himself worked up to an orgasm.

“I’m so close,” Blaine whispered, the finger’s that were rubbing of his clit speeding up. Sebastian grabbed him by his hips, holding him in place while thrusting up into him, making Blaine’s entire body shake on top of Sebastian. Blaine bit into his fist while coming, not being able to keep entirely quiet, his strained moans sounding too loud in the tiny space they were in. He alternated between looking at Sebastian and Hunter, who had started stroking over the bulge in his boxers.

Sebastian came after a few more thrusts, his come shooting up into Blaine’s pussy, making Blaine shudder with the feeling of the hot liquid inside of him.

“Are you gonna let me fuck him?” Hunter asked when Sebastian came down from his high, stroking circles onto Blaine’s hip.

“Ask him,” Sebastian said sleepily.

“Um,” Blaine didn’t know if he wanted someone else than Sebastian inside him while they were dating. It felt a little bit too much like cheating. “I could blow you?”

“Could I eat you out, too?”

“Kinky,” Sebastian laughed, looking to his left. “You know you’re gonna lick my come out of him if you do that, right?”

Hunter nodded, raising his eyebrows at Sebastian. “I’m fully aware.”

“Go at it,” Sebastian was still laughing when he helped Blaine off his body. Blaine lay between the two guys, his legs spread while come was slowly dripping out of his pussy. He had never felt as alive as in that moment.

Hunter moved to lie between Blaine’s legs, staring at Blaine’s pussy for a few moments before pressing a slight kiss against his clit. Blaine still felt a bit oversensitive, hissing at the contact. Hunter looked up at his face from between his legs, pulling away a little.

“No, no, no,” Blaine said, “continue. Just, be nice to my clit?”

“Got it,” Hunter smiled when he licked a stripe over Blaine’s labia, making him shudder from the slick contact of Hunter’s tongue on his hot pussy. Sebastian turned towards Blaine, pressing kisses to his neck while Hunter started prodding his tongue into Blaine’s hole, making Blaine jerk. Sebastian leaned back to watch Hunter eat out his boyfriend, clearly seeing his come on Hunter’s tongue and lips, shining a little in the dim light. He smiled when he looked back at Blaine, who had his eyes closed and lips parted, his legs still jerking whenever Hunter did something new with his tongue.

“Is he any good?”

Blaine gave him a thumbs up, a smile spreading across his face. Sebastian had to hold back a laugh at how thoroughly fucked his boyfriend looked. He could tell Blaine was close, his hands finding Sebastian’s arm again and pressing his nails slightly into the skin. Sebastian leaned down to lick over Blaine’s nipples, biting them lightly to make Blaine jump even more.

“I’m gonna come again,” Blaine warned, pulling his legs up so his feet were pressed against his ass. Sebastian could see his eyes turning back inside his head when his second orgasm of the night washed over him.

“Can I kiss him?” Hunter asked when he was getting up from between legs again, lying on top of Blaine.

“I think there’s little he wouldn’t allow you to do,” Sebastian admitted, backing off Blaine a little, lying down on the edge of the mattress. He watched as Hunter leaned down to kiss Blaine, their tongues meeting almost immediately, sharing Blaine’s and Sebastian’s fluids between their mouths. It was hotter than Sebastian had expected it to be.

“That’s enough,” Sebastian decided when Blaine’s hands grabbed Hunter’s hair, pulling them closer together. Blaine immediately stopped the kiss, pushing Hunter onto his back before pulling off his boxers, exposing his cock. He was thicker than Sebastian, but not as long, and Blaine had trouble believing he could even fit him into his mouth. He’d be damned if he didn’t try though, so Blaine got comfortable lying between Hunter’s legs, stroking his cock with both of his hands. He looked over at Sebastian, who was watching him intently.

“He’s big,” Blaine said a little helplessly.

“Suck him.”

Blaine complied, closing his lips around the head of Hunter’s cock. He let his tongue massage over the head before sinking down further, fitting as much as he could inside his mouth. He had to stretch his jaw obscenely wide, already drooling from the corners of his lips down onto Hunter’s crotch. A slight ache began to form when he started to suck up and down Hunter’s cock, massaging his balls and the rest of his shaft with his hands.

“I get why you tied yourself to him,” Hunter said breathlessly while watching Blaine’s head bob up and down on his crotch, “he really is flawless.”

“Shut your fucking mouth and enjoy, asshole,” Sebastian answered, not taking his eyes off Blaine.

Blaine smiled around the cock in his mouth. He let one of his fingers wander down Hunter’s butt, stroking over his asshole.

“Nu-uh, Anderson,” Hunter protested, one of his hands tugging on Blaine’s hair, “don’t go there.”

Blaine hummed, making Hunter jerk up into his mouth, hitting the back of Blaine’s throat with his cock. Blaine gagged slightly, pulling back and stroking Hunter with his hands for a few seconds until he felt comfortable enough to go back to sucking his cock.

When Blaine heard the sound of two lips smacking against each other, he looked up. Sebastian was leaning over Hunter, their hands stroking over each other while their kisses got more heated. Blaine rolled his eyes at the two. They always pretended they were not attracted to each other, Hunter claiming that he wasn’t the least bit interested in men, and Sebastian saying Blaine was all the relationship he could handle before going crazy. Maybe they would all be more relaxed around each other now that they got all the sexual attraction out of their systems.

“I’m gonnna come,” Hunter moaned, one of his hands cradling Blaine’s jaw while the other held onto Sebastian.

“Come in his mouth,” Sebastian almost purred, looking down to where his boyfriend was sucking Hunter off. “He loves it.”

Blaine rolled his eyes but prepared himself for Hunter shooting his come down his throat. He pulled off his cock until only the head was in his mouth, jacking off the rest of Hunter’s cock with his right hand. It didn’t take long until Hunter was coming, his moans muffled by Sebastian pressing their lips together again. Blaine swallowed as much as he could, some of the come dripping out of his mouth and onto Hunter and the mattress beneath them. He quickly licked away the rest that landed on Hunter and hoped nobody would notice the stains on the mattress tomorrow.

“Well, that was fun,” Sebastian said as he lay down on his side of the mattress again, Blaine coming up from between Hunter’s legs and cuddling between the boys.

“Certainly more fun than listening to Trent snore,” Hunter replied sleepily, already cuddled into his sleeping bag again with his eyes closed. Blaine turned towards Sebastian, who put the blanket around them again. Blaine couldn’t hide his cheeky smile when Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him.

“We’re gonna have to talk about this when we’re alone,” Sebastian whispered into Blaine’s ear.

“Looking forward to it.”

“Shut up you two, I want to sleep.” Hunter huffed, while Sebastian and Blaine just smiled at each other.


End file.
